dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nemesis Gremory's Peerage
The peerage lead by the Nemesis Gremory, the eldest daughter of the Current lucifer Satan, are the first antagonists in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth in Volume 3. A powerful peerage composed of seven pieces plus their King, thre group is known for having two descedants of the previous Red Dragon Emperor, a descedant of the previous White Dragon emperor and being lead by the daughter of the current Lucifer. Considered one of the strongest peerage out of the young devils, they're the main antagonists of Volume 3, and later as recurring supporting characters through out the rest of the fanfiction. Overview The first member to be mentioned was Nemesis, during the first chapters of Volume 1, with Berolina claiming that she stole her pieces back from her older sister back in the Gremory household. Until Volume 2, Berolina and the others would only mention and make light jabs about the existence of said group. The first member to be formally introduced was Nemesis's queen, Aria Argento, fighting against Berolina's own Queen Ichijou. Later, Nemesis would introduce herself and be challenged for a Rating Game, leading to the events of Volume 2 through volume 3, also introducing the other members of her peerage. Members The group consists of seven evil pieces plus their King. It has so far one queen, two bishops, two rooks and two knights, the remaining pieces being eight pawns. If any of them are Mutations pieces or not, is yet to be revealed. However, According to Mary Beelzebub, Nemesis's strong enough to generate her own Mutation pieces. Ranking So far, it is said that Nemesis's peerage are one of the strongest amoung the young devils, and as such, she has recorded the total of 8 Rating Games officially, with 3 victories, 2 draws(With the members of Irene Dantalion's Peerage) and 3 defeats. During the events of Volume 7, it is said that Nemesis plans to play again in the rating games to get rid of the even score. Unnoficially, Nemesis won a Rating Game against her younger sister Berolina during the events of Volume 3, being also the first peerage Berolina's own had a Rating game with. Trivia * The majority of images used for her peerage came from the Maoyuu series. * With the exception of maybe Ginko, all the girls in the peerage are part of Nero Claudius's own harem. * The formation of the group is a reference to Nemesis chess, a type of chess their king is named after, in which the Queen, Rook, Bishop and Knight pieces can only reach for the king and no other piece * All the pieces seem to be foils to Berolina Gremory's peerage members as well: ** Both Berolina and Nemesis are descedants of Gremory and leaders of their own right; ** Aria and Ichijou are the queens with a bond towards Issei and somehow related to dragons; ** Akio Himejima and Tasha campbell are mage-type members with a afinity to a specific element of nature and descedant of leaders of certain factions. ** Nero Claudius and Annabelle are former soldiers of a faction who abandoned their ways to become members of their peerage, being also the most level-headed members of such; ** Hwan Jin-young and Liu Bei are eastern-based characters with professional records and the closest bond to the character ichijou, serving as both friends and teachers. * Reaching aroundf 3m, Hwan Jin Young is the tallest member of the peerage, while at 154cm, Ginko is the shortest. Category:Fanon Organizations